Un Nuevo Comienzo
by MishaTheKingOfTheButty
Summary: John se entera por Mary que el bebé que esperan no es suyo, devastado por el dolor y la traición vuelve a Baker Street, buscando consuelo en Sherlock. Los dos se envuelven en una relación amorosa pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ellos, problemas vienen en contra suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: Sherlock ayuda a John a pasar este amargo momento de su vida cuando se entera que su esposa le fue infiel y que el hijo que ella espera no es suyo si no de otro hombre. Sherlock se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por John y trata de hacer todo lo posible para que John vuelva a ser fliz otra ves. En este tiempo que van a pasar juntos se van a dar cuenta de cuanto necesitan uno al otro...**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**N/A: Quiero agradecer a mi beta, Krumy por toda su ayuda.**

**Sin mas preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Sherlock sintió que alguien entró en la casa , por un momento pensó que era la señora Hudson, pero ella se había ido a la casa de una amiga y volvería el domingo en la tarde, miró su reloj de mesa y vio que eran las dos y cuarenta y ocho de la madrugada. Se percató que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto, esa persona se detuvo de repente y escuchó como se desplomaba antes de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto Sherlock pudo escuchar que esa persona detrás de la puerta había comenzado a llorar mientras se encontraba en el suelo, supuso.

Trató de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo a escasos centímetros de su persona, pero un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que esa persona que estaba llorando impactó la puerta del cuarto con un fuerte golpe con su puño, el moreno se había decidido a averiguar de quien eran los llantos detrás de la puerta.

Se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para que el individuo detrás de la puerta no escapara al escuchar sus pisadas acercarse, tomó la perilla de la puerta y con sumo cuidado la giró. Cuando la figura detrás de la puerta se reveló, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer el rostro de John, rebosante en lágrimas, su cerebro en ese momento no procesaba la imagen que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, la imagen de un John, débil, inseguro, frágil, afligido e infeliz.

-John…¿Qué te pasó?… ¿por qué…- Sherlock no pudo terminar de pregunta porque su amigo se levantó del suelo y lo miro a los ojos , en ellos pudo ver dolor y miseria.

-El bebé no es mío - Dijo el doctor casi en susurro limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos.  
\- No entiendo de que me hablas… – dijo el moreno guiando al rubio hacia la sala para que se sentara en el sillón y le explicara lo que ocurría.

-Él bebe que Mary y yo íbamos a tener, no es mío- dijo volviendo a secar sus ojos con un pañuelo que encontró en una caja cerca del sillón en el que se había sentado. Sherlock lo miraba atónito desde la cocina, había puesto la tetera para prepararle un té a John.

-Sherlock, ella me estaba engañando…desde quien sabe…cuanto tiempo y- y…hoy cuando regresé de la clínica, ella estaba en la sala llorando porqué decía…que ya no lo podía soportar…y que me tenía que decir la verdad que me había estado ocultando…y la verdad que ella me había ocultado era que el bebé no era mío. - John se sentía como un estúpido al pensar que la mujer con la que se había casado, la misma mujer que le había dicho más de mil veces que lo amaba, que lo respetaba y que lo apoyaba en todas sus decisiones, era la misma mujer que lo había estado engañando, diciendo que el bebé era de ellos, cuando la realidad era otra.

Sherlock, estaba atónito al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo, la forma en la que se expresaba indicaba que la mente de John estaba llena de odio y tristeza. Sherlock salió de la cocina para entregarle el té a John, y trajo consigo uno para sí mismo ya que él también lo necesitaba.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio sentado, le dio la taza mientras el detective tomaba un sorbo de la suya, John imitó la acción del moreno quien todavía no procesaba del todo las palabras que su amigo le había revelado hace unos momentos.  
Sherlock levantó la mirada y volvió a ver aquella imagen que hacía que le doliera el pecho. La imagen de un John inundado en lágrimas y dolor.

– John…no sé que…decir- Sherlock trató de reconfortar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo, nunca lo había hecho antes. Los sentimientos de las demás personas, siempre le habían parecidos una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora, lo único que le importaba era que John se sintiera mejor. El detective era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que John dejara de llorar y volviera a sonreír.

-John…lo siento- dijo Sherlock tomando la mano de John, este lo miró y le dio una sonrisa casi invisible, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes Sherlock? …no sé por qué pero estoy ya lo veía venir- dijo John volviendo a secarse las lágrimas saladas de los labios. - Desde hace un tiempo, ella está muy distante y cambiada…aunque sabía que algo iba a pasar me dije a mi mismo que no era nada y que solo era estrés o algo así pero…esto es increíble… siempre hice todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz…pero veo que en realidad la estaba haciendo infeliz y-y…- John no pudo más y volvió a romper en llanto, mientras Sherlock sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro al ver a John llorar de esa forma.

Sherlock no había dado cuenta que lo que en su interior estaba pasando, cuando cayó en cuenta de que Cuando John, ríe, él también lo hace, cuando John está enojado trata de hallar la forma, de cómo hacerlo feliz y que cuando John esta triste o lastimado él se siente débil e infeliz lo único que hacia feliz a Sherlock en su miserable vida era el hecho de ver a John todos los días, verlo sonreír, verlo feliz y cuando en escasas ocasiones lo tenía cerca de él , su corazón se aceleraba y sentía lo que la gente común le llama "mariposas en el estómago". Ahora todo estaba claro, todo tenía sentido, Sherlock tenia sentimientos hacia John, por eso cuando se enteró de que John se iba a casar, sintió un dolor agudo en lo más profundo de su pecho, como si lo estuvieran apuñalando, por eso cuando vio a John en el piso llorando, sintió que le faltaba el aire, como cuando barba roja murió, se sintió de la misma forma cuando vio a John romper en llanto hace un momento, eso significaba amor.

Los pensamientos de Sherlock fueron interrumpidos cuando John le tocó la mano a Sherlock y le pregunto si se sentía bien.  
\- Si, lo siento estaba en mi palacio mental- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento, no le iba a decir a John de buenas a primeras que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él y menos cuando estaba triste porque se había enterado que su esposa lo estaba engañando.

-Lo siento Sherlock te debo de estar aburriendo con tantos sentimientos y cursilerías, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras, pero algo lo detuvo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, una mano que sostenía con fuerza la suya.  
\- John , no es así ,si me importan tus sentimientos, solo que se me hace difícil verte en este estado…

\- ¿En este estado dices?... sin saber cómo me siento en este momento . Siento que la única forma de para este dolor es cavando con mi vida para poder estar en paz y dejar de sufrir y…- John se vio interrumpido cuando Sherlock tomo sus manos y las apretó.

\- ¡John…Nunca vuelvas a decir eso jamás! – le dijo Sherlock elevando la voz.- No sé qué cómo te sientes es cierto, nunca he pasado algo parecido, pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que comportarte de esa manera, como si fueras un niño y sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto pero tienes que calmarte y pensar, ¿Qué haría la Sra. Hudson sin ti? ¿Qué sería de tu hermana sin ti? ¿Qué haría Mycroft sin alguien que me controle? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? - Dijo Sherlock con lágrimas en sus ojos. John se quedó perplejo al ver cómo le salían las lágrimas de los ojos a Sherlock . El detective secó las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano, soltando a John quien parecía estar bajo un hechizo.

Sherlock le dio la espalda a John y comenzó a alejarse hacia su habitación.  
\- John, olvida lo que dijiste , descansa, nos vemos mañana y tu cuarto esta igual como lo dejastes…Buenas Noches. – dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

* * *

oOo

A la mañana siguiente John despertó un poco tarde, ya que se había ido a dormir muy tarde, en la madrugada. Haciendo que se despertara ese día alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana.

Entró a la sala y se llevó una sorpresa, Sherlock había hecho el desayuno o algo parecido a un desayuno, había un plato en la mesa que tenía unas tostadas y huevos revueltos junto con una taza de té que estaba caliente , y también había una nota.

"_Salí por un caso importante, un asesinato, Lestrade me ha llamado de emergencia y lo más probable es que vuelva en la noche. Descansa, no has dormido mucho y asegúrate de pensar las cosas, por cierto, discúlpame por lo que dije anoche, creo que me exalte, lo mejor es olvidar lo sucedido. Hablamos cuando regrese._

_\- __**Sherlock Holmes"**_

* * *

_**Que les primer el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios :)**_


	2. Volverte a Ver

John dejó la nota sobre la mesa junto a la taza de té que se encontraba a su izquierda, por un minuto miró con curiosidad lo que Sherlock le había "cocinado" por así decirlo, movió la silla y se sentó, sujetó el tenedor que se encontraba a su derecha y tomó unos pedazos del huevo revuelto y los llevó a su boca. Dudó en si masticarlo o no pero se decidió y comenzó a mover su mandíbula de arriba hacia abajo, en medio de ese vaivén se congelo, y vio el plato, Lo primero que pensó fue: _"¿En verdad esto lo cocinó Sherlock?". _Jamás había probado unos huevos tan sabrosos. Quizás había subestimado al detective, se preguntó qué otras cosas sabría hacer el detective que él no supiera.

oOo

Había pasado 5 días desde que John regreso a Baker Street ; casi todos los días Sherlock le hacía el desayuno acompañado de una nota, algunas decían_: "El IQ de Lestrade es muy bajo como para resolver este caso así que llegaré un poco tarde "o "Donovan a contamino las evidencias y tengo que ir a solucionar su desastre", _John simplemente se reía de lo que Sherlock le escribía. No lo había visto desde que llegó a Baker Street, el doctor sentía que había hecho algo malo pero no entendía qué.

El jueves por la tarde John salió a comprar leche, pues como siempre Sherlock no la compraba. Iba caminado de regreso del Supermercado cuando divisó a una persona, a una de las últimas personas que quería ver en el mundo, vio a Mary con unas bolsas, una de ellas era de una tienda departamental para bebés.

John trató de alejarse o simplemente pasar de largo aparentando no haberla visto, pero fue muy tarde, tenía Mary estaba frente a él. Ella lo miró y el trato de evadirla pero al pasar de largo sintió un apretón en su brazo derecho.

\- Hola John- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro la rubia – ¿Como has estado? Volviste a Baker Street ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Mary con un tono de felicidad en su voz.

-…. -John estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan insensible y déspota al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de una mujer que no se preocupaba por lo que había hecho? El médico observó que Mary no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento en su cara. –Suéltame.- contestó John con repudio.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Sólo quería saludarte…- contestó su ex pareja.

\- Ni siquiera pienses que quiero hablar contigo, ni verte.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? sabes que nuestros camin…

\- ¿Nuestros qué? ¿"Caminos"? ¿"Nuestras Vidas"? Por favor… no juegues.- dijo el rubio casi gritando haciendo que algunos peatones voltearan a verlos- Después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo tan…

-John ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Mary acercando su mano a la frente de John, pero este le sujetó la mano con fuerza ante de que lo tocara.

-No seas tan hipócrita… sabes de lo que hablo, no vengas a mi a hacerte la inocente. – espetó furioso el médico.

\- Yo solo…trate de…- comentó Mary casi en susurros, pero John la escucho perfectamente y su enojo aumentó aún más.

-Mejor vete de inmediato – dijo soltándola y dando unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

-Yo…quiero tratar de solucio- La rubia trató de hablar de nuevo, pero John la interrumpió.

-¿Tratar de solucionar las cosas? … Hahahaha- dijo en tono burlón- ¡HA! que buen chiste, como si lo que hiciste tuviera solución.

-Sabes que no todo es mi culpa, tú también tienes la culpa, tú fuiste quien no luchó en nuestra relación.

John no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Era una broma?  
\- ¿Luchar? Estas diciendo que los meces que pasé consintiéndote, dándote mi amor, cariño, tratando de solucionar los problemas que teníamos, las noches que pase sintiéndome culpable por creer que yo era el culpable de tu tristeza… ¿Me dices que todo ese tiempo no luché? Estas tratando de burlarte de mi ¡¿Verdad?! – John había explotado, sentía que su sangre hervía.  
La única vez que se había sentido así fue cuando Irene había… ¿Qué? este no era un buen momento para pensar en eso. ¿Por qué pensaba en la vez que Sherlock e Irene….

Un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Mary seguía hablando y él no le había prestado atención pues se había perdido en su pensamiento de Sherlock e Irene, de cómo se había enojado aquella vez.

-¿ Ves? Ni siquiera cuando estamos discutiendo te importa lo que te digo, por cosas como estás fue el porqué te dejé de amar. – Reclamó Mary.

John ya estaba harto de esa situación, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a muchas personas, él no quería que todo el dolor que dejó atrás hace unos días volviera. Tenía que tomar una decisión, respiro hondo.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que me tienes que decir? – Preguntó en tono de burla John.- ¿Por qué mejor no dices "Ya no te Amo como lo hice hace algunos días" Pues todavía en ese entonces me decías amarme.

Mary se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta de John, pero no le tomo importancia. Ella ya era feliz, estaba con la persona que en realidad amaba y no sentía culpa por haber engañado a quien se supone que era su marido. Ya nada de eso le importaba.  
\- No te amaba en ese entonces, lo deje de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Adiós John- dijo y siguió su camino cínicamente.

oOo

Sherlock estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, había llegado temprano de Scotland Yard ; no había visto a John y por el estado del refrigerador significaba que había ido de compras al supermercado. Se sentía con hambre, cosa que era extraño. Últimamente estaba teniendo ciertos problemas, sentía cierto nerviosismo que no podría explicar, algunas veces se perdía en sus pensamiento y en casi todos esos pensamientos John estaba presente, a parte de que estaba levantando temprano para cocinar, nunca le había gustado cocinar pero ahora lo había llegado a disfrutar, buscaba en su computadora recetas fáciles y se las preparaba a John, a parte de dedicarse un tiempo y la delicadeza de escribirle notas a John que le dejaba junto a su desayuno, en las cuales le decía las razones por las cuales no estaba cuando John despertaba o simplemente le escribía para desearle un buen día, en realidad no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual le escribía, solo sabía que le hacía feliz.

Este no era el Sherlock de siempre, por alguna razón desde que John regresó Sherlock había cambiado, se había vuelto más amable, mas educado y tenía tacto para hablar con la personas a su alrededor, eso de cierta forma lo hacía feliz, más a parte había otra cosa que lo hacía más feliz y era el hecho de que por fin había aclarado sus sentimiento hacia John. Lo amaba, lo había meditado mucho tiempo y hasta le había pedido consejos a Lestrade, aunque no sabía si había hecho bien al hacer eso último, pues el Detective Inspector le había dicho y animado diciéndole que se armara de valor y le dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos a John, pero él no estaba seguro de ellos. ¿Qué tal si John se enojaba y se iba de la casa? ¿Y si volvía a buscar a Mary? ¿O si se reía de sus sentimientos? No lo soportaría. El hecho de volver a perder a John le daba miedo.  
Escucho las llaves de John y se acomodó en su asiento tratando de aparentar que leía.

John entró en el departamento con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas, vio a Sherlock sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico de ese día. El verlo tan tranquilo en su sillón, sin notar su presencia en la sala hizo que John rompiera en llanto.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza de su periódico y vio como John soltaba las bolsas de las compras. John lo miró con los ojos rojos y se desplomo en el piso. El Detective no comprendía que había pasado.


	3. Extra

Hola, les dejo este extra para aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Solo quería a clarar algunas cosas que en el nuevo capítulo, no aclare.

El primer capítulo tenía muchos errores ortográficos y en algunas partes se volvía confuso, lo que pasó fue que a la hora de publicar me equivoque de archivo y publique el borrador lleno de errores. También quería tomar este momento para disculparme con mi Beta, Krumy que me ayudo a corregirlo y por mí, irresponsabilidad, no publique el archivo correcto.

También quería agradecer a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review y a la Guest que me animo, Gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye Bye.

Lixlett-Fire


End file.
